Rowlet Line/SM
Rowlet is the Grass-type starter. It can be received from Hala in Iki Town. TBD Important Matchups * Hau battle #1 (Iki Town): Leafage is a clean 2HKO; there is not much Popplio can do. * Hau battle #2 (Iki Town): Leafage now oscillates between 2-3HKO against Popplio, but the matchup is still easy due to Popplio's low Pound damage. The fight may be slightly more complicated against Pichu, which can paralyse with Static; however, Thunder Shock cannot KO anywhere below five hits and Leafage still manages to 3HKO it. * Ilima (Hau'oli City, Normal-type): Rowlet easily beats Yungoos: its Tackle is only as powerful as Leafage after two Leers, and Leafage itself is a 3HKO, so Yungoos will not have enough time to inflict significant damage. Smeargle is more difficult: its Technician-boosted Ember reaches a damage output that is slightly higher than Leafage, but Smeargle also outspeeds, and if Yungoos has used Leer before it will also take advantage of Rowlet's Defense drop with Tackle. If Rowlet must fight Smeargle, tread with caution. * Totem Gumshoos/Raticate (Verdant Cavern): Rowlet is at a decisive disadvantage against both of the Totem Pokémon, which averagely 3-4HKO with Bite (Gumshoos is more likely to do so, due to also having Super Fang), and Rowlet's best move is Leafage; even if it already knows Razor Leaf, the base power is reduced against multiple opponents, and the ally Yungoos or Rattata can lower Rowlet's Defense further with Leer and Tail Whip respectively, making this matchup too dangerous all around. * Hau (Route 3): Pikachu's Electro Ball now outdamages Leafage, scoring a 3-4HKO; Rowlet may win if it already knows Razor Leaf, which is a certain 3HKO, but not otherwise. Razor Leaf also makes beating Popplio easier, since it knows Baby-Doll Eyes and the move can easily lengthen the fight. * Hala (Iki Town, Fighting-type): Rowlet's Peck easily 2HKOs Mankey and Makuhita. The move is a 3HKO against Crabrawler, which can inflict up to around one third of Rowlet's health with All-Out Pummeling; however, it is recommended to have an X Defend and/or healing items if Rowlet must solo the fight, because Hala is likely to heal and, against Flying-types, Crabrawler usually starts with Leer. An All-Out Pummeling from -2 Defense is bad even for Rowlet; compensating the Defense drops is a safer option before continuing to Peck it. * Ilima (Hau'oli City, Normal-type, optional): Rowlet's matchup against Smeargle is better, since it can now profit of Razor Leaf to 3HKO before Smeargle 4-5HKOs with Ember. However, Gumshoos' Breakneck Blitz is absolutely devastating for an unevolved Rowlet, and even its regular Tackle deals much more damage than Rowlet's STAB. * Hau (Paniola Town): Pikachu's Electro Ball is significantly less powerful against Dartrix, which now wins the matchup by 3HKOing with Razor Leaf. If Dartrix is still anywhere above half health when Brionne comes out, it can easily solo the fight, since even Breakneck Blitz does not even manage to inflict one third of Dartrix's health in damage, while Razor Leaf hovers around the 2-3HKO without critical hits. * Gladion (Route 5): Dartrix may technically just barely manage to beat Zubat with Peck if it outspeeds, but Wing Attack hurts about as much, and trying to fight Zubat with Dartrix is not worth it. Dartrix's health is best saved for Type: Null, which Dartrix can defeat by spamming Razor Leaf and healing as needed, since Type: Null's Tackle deals more damage. * Totem Wishiwashi (Brooklet Hill): Despite Dartrix's type advantage, this fight is not easy. Under the rain and with Helping Hand in effect, Totem Wishiwashi's Water Gun is almost as powerful as Dartrix's Razor Leaf, or more powerful if Growl was used once or more. In addition, leading with Razor Leaf is not wise; if Totem Wishiwashi's health drops below half as a result of a critical hit, it will call Alomomola first, and Wishiwashi only later, making Alomomola spam Heal Pulse on it. The fight is best opened by using a Dire Hit or, at least, equipping Dartrix with the Scope Lens, which will significantly improve its chances in this battle. Dartrix should preferably use Leafage rather than Razor Leaf if the ally Wishiwashi is still alive, as this will prevent Totem Wishiwashi from calling Alomomola. With two Razor Leaf critical hits, Totem Wishiwashi will go down. * Battle Royal (Royal Park): Dartrix is not the ideal pick for this set of fights, because Rockruff cannot be OHKOed by Razor Leaf and its Rock Throw is almost a 2HKO; on top of the damage Dartrix may take from Type: Null's Tackle and/or Brionne's Breakneck Blitz, a single unfortunate turn may be enough to kill the owl. In addition, although Razor Leaf inflicts massive damage to Rockruff, it has Protect and can easily dodge the damage. * Totem Salazzle (Wela Volcano Park): Dartrix must not partake in this fight. Totem Salazzle's Flame Burst is a 3HKO without even counting the Petaya Berry, it can use Toxic, and the ally Salandit all know Venoshock. Grass moves almost cannot scratch them at all. * Totem Lurantis (Lush Jungle): Totem Lurantis would not be problematic for Dartrix, since it can only 3HKO with X-Scissor (not guaranteed) while Dartrix 2-3HKOs with Pluck, but the Totem's allies are horrible for Dartrix to fight against. Trumbeak outspeeds Dartrix and knows both Pluck and Rock Blast, while Castform is nearly certain to OHKO Dartrix with Weather Ball after putting up Sunny Day. If Totem Lurantis' health is below two thirds, it will call Castform, which makes the fight impossible for Dartrix. Dartrix should only be switched in if the Totem is the only Pokémon left alive. * Plumeria (Akala Outskirts): Dartrix is too disadvantaged against both Golbat and Salandit, which outspeed and 2HKO it. * Olivia (Ruins of Life, Rock-type): * Lana (Konikoni City, Water-type, optional): * Kiawe (Konikoni City, Fire-type, optional, Sun only): * Mallow (Konikoni City, Grass-type, optional, Moon only): * Hau (Malie City): * Totem Vikavolt (Hokulani Observatory): * Guzma (Malie Garden): * Totem Mimikyu (Thrifty Megamart): * Plumeria (Route 15): * Guzma (Shady House): * Gladion (Aether House): * Nanu (Malie City, Dark-type): * Faba (Aether Paradise): * Faba (Aether Paradise, tag battle with Aether Foundation employee): * Guzma (Aether Paradise): * Lusamine (Aether Paradise): * Hapu (Vast Poni Canyon, Ground-type): * Totem Kommo-o (Vast Poni Canyon): * Lusamine (Ultra Space): * Solgaleo (Altar of the Sunne, Sun only): * Lunala (Altar of the Moone, Moon only): * Gladion (Mount Lanakila): * Hau (Mount Lanakila): * Elite Four Hala (Pokémon League, Fighting-type): * Elite Four Olivia (Pokémon League, Rock-type): * Elite Four Acerola (Pokémon League, Ghost-type): * Elite Four Kahili (Pokémon League, Flying-type): * Professor Kukui (Pokémon League): * Tapu Koko (Ruins of Conflict): * Post-Game: Moves Rowlet starts with Tackle, Leafage and Growl as its moves. Its base Grass STAB is good, and Flying STAB comes shortly after at level 8, as Peck. Rowlet then obtains further coverage at 11, through Astonish; this move is not exceedingly powerful, but it will generally be better than Tackle. At level 15, Leafage finally gets upgraded by Razor Leaf just before evolution. Dartrix then learns Foresight at level 19, but given its future Ghost-typing, the move is entirely useless. A much better moveset addition is Pluck, learned at level 24. Nuzlockers with clauses that limit or forbid healing will also want Synthesis, accessible starting at 28; however, in runs without any such healing restrictions, Synthesis will generally be a waste of a slot. Fury Attack, at level 33, is useless regardless of nuzlocke rules. Decidueye then learns Spirit Shackle upon evolution, its best available Ghost move on par with Shadow Ball. At level 38, Decidueye gets Sucker Punch; while not bad itself, the priority relies upon the opponent using an offensive move, and Dark coverage largely overlaps with Ghost coverage, rendering Dark moves redundant more often than not. At level 44, instead, Decidueye's long-standing Grass STAB finally obtains another upgrade with Leaf Blade. Another somewhat useless move comes at level 49 in the form of Feather Dance; further coverage comes at level 55 with Brave Bird instead, though Decidueye's base HP are not sky high, so the move should be used sparingly and with due caution. Lastly, for special sets and if Decidueye ever gets that far, Nasty Plot becomes accessible at level 60. TM coverage offers further STAB options, particularly in terms of special moves, which Decidueye's level-up moveset is lacking. Energy Ball and Grass Knot are both viable alternatives; Energy Ball should be preferred in most matchups, as its base damage is more reliable. Shadow Ball provides obvious Ghost STAB, instead; Shadow Claw can be learned before Spirit Shackle comes around, as well. The physical equivalent of Nasty Plot, Swords Dance, is also available; this makes Decidueye a well-rounded sweeper, capable of great offensive presence on both sides of the spectrum. Most other TM moves this line learns are exclusive to the final evolutionary stage: Acrobatics is one example, a good replacement for Brave Bird, though it comes at the expense of sacrificing the held item; U-turn works well on sets that do not rely on setup moves, though it does not have great synergy with Swords Dance. Low Sweep may have been an interesting option, but its base power is too low to matter by the time Rowlet reaches its final evolution. Light Screen is a viable defensive option; it works especially well in tandem with U-turn in a setup-and-run scenario. Recommended moveset: Recommended Teammates TBD Other Rowlet's stats Dartrix's stats Decidueye's stats * What Nature do I want? * At what point in the game should I be evolved? * How good is the Rowlet line in a Nuzlocke? Rowlet's and Dartrix's type matchups: * Weaknesses: Flying, Poison, Rock, Fire, Ice (x4) * Resistances: Fighting, Water, Grass (x0.25) * Immunities: Ground * Neutralities: Normal, Bug, Ghost, Steel, Electric, Psychic, Dragon, Dark, Fairy Decidueye's type matchups: * Weaknesses: Flying, Ghost, Fire, Ice, Dark * Resistances: Ground, Water, Grass, Electric * Immunities: Normal, Fighting * Neutralities: Poison, Rock, Bug, Steel, Psychic, Dragon, Fairy Category:Sun/Moon